


Caught

by Lazypervkami



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Play, Light BDSM, M/M, Sub!Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazypervkami/pseuds/Lazypervkami
Summary: Ninomiya a sadistic detective takes a suspect to custody but he end up doing much more than asking questions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting my stuffs from LJ.

Ninomiya Kazunari is a well-known detective from the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. He is respected and trusted by his co-workers and superiors but also feared. Despite his gentle look, he was known to be sadistic and some rumors even stated that he uses underground networks to collect informations and solve his cases. To make it short, this is not a man that you want to anger. It happened once, a newbie who thought he knew everything stood up against Ninomiya. It was for a drug related case, the newbie didn't follow the advices of Ninomiya and ended up messing things up. Everyone thought Ninomiya would be furious but he stayed calm and told something to the guy. Nobody knows what he told him but the newbie was transferred somewhere else two weeks later. He couldn't work here with Ninomiya anymore. Every time he saw him or passed by him in the hallways he would look terrified and wouldn't be able to speak anymore.  
Ninomiya was a dangerous guy, you could see it in his eyes.

Even though Ninomiya was feared by almost everyone, nobody could deny that he was one of the best detective the department had ever had. There was not a case remaining unsolved when Ninomiya worked on it. His methods may be wrong sometimes but the top was blind to it. They only cared about the result. Of course this is not something the Police can be proud of. It would be troublesome if the population knew about it. So they all kept quiet about it.

 

9th of September 2017, 9:08pm.

Ninomiya was in his office, drinking coffee when someone bursted in.

«Ninomiya-san there was a murder! You have to go on the scene right now!»

Adrenaline rushed through his veins when he heard the word murder. It wouldn't be appropriate to say that he loved murders, but that were the most interesting cases to solve. He loved the thrill to know that a murderer was near and that he had to catch him no matter what. Only his job got Ninomiya exhilarate, he found the everyday life boring, that's why he was always working. Of course he had no family, he didn't have the time to go out to meet girls and he wasn't interested anyway.

 

9th of September 2017, 9:34pm

Ninomiya just arrived at the scene. When he got out of the car the coroner was already examining the body. It was a man in his thirties, he was wearing a suit and looked like a normal salaryman. He had a ring so he was married, maybe he also had children. The death was caused by blood lose. He had been stabbed several times in the abdomen and there were also contusions on his face. Looks like he had been beaten up and then stabbed with a knife. That was quite usual, probably the work of gangs or drug dealers. Nothing really thrilling for Ninomiya.

He looked quickly at the body and then began to inspect the surroundings. It was a park which was lying fallow. The grass was quite tall, the body was not easy to see when you just walked by. It was put behind a tree, hidden by the bushes. An old woman found the body, she was walking her dog when it suddenly went in the bushes and barked loudly. When she went closer she saw the corpse, she was too shaken up to call the police immediately so she went to her neighbor who called for her. This is what Ninomiya was told.

He walked around the park without hoping to find anything but his eyes caught up a movement from a little back street. A man was snooping on them. Ninomiya started to run as soon as their eyes met. That was extremely suspicious, there was no way he could let this man escape. He chased him for almost ten minutes, then the man tripped and fell down. Ninomiya held him down but the man wouldn't stay still. He was taller and tougher than Ninomiya so he easily knocked him down and threw a punch at him. But Ninomiya was not an amateur, he dodged it and hit him in the stomach, making his opponent suffocate. Using this as a chance he got up and dragged the man against a wall, restraining his hands and head roughly.

«Who the fuck are you ? »

Of course the man didn't reply and kept struggling to escape to Ninomiya's tight grip.

«I asked you a question. »

His tone was cold as ice. Seeing that the man wasn't willing to reply he pressed his head harder against the brick wall, making him whine.

«I didn't kill him... »

« That's not what I asked you. »

Ninomiya must had loosen up a bit because the man turned around and punched him in the face before running away. But he couldn't escape because some other police officer had came when they saw Ninomiya rushing to the back street. The man was trapped.  
Ninomiya slowly went up to him and grabbed his hair, forcing the man to look at him.

« So, who the hell are you ? »

His voice was menacing, his eyes pitch black and focused on his opponent. The taller man lowered his gaze and spoke in a shaky voice.

« Matsumoto Jun »

« What were you doing here ? »

Again Matsumoto fell silent. Ninomiya sighed, the night will be long he thought. But surprisingly he was excited, the adrenaline he got from the fight was still running through him. He couldn't help but smile at Matsumoto's distressed look.

« Ninomiya-san, we should take him to custody. »

 

9th of September 2017, 10:56pm

« I'm asking again, why were you watching us ? »

Ninomiya was sitting in front of Matsumoto, they were in a small room filled by a greenish light.

« I was just curious... »

« Oh really ? You said you didn't kill him but how did you know someone was dead ?»

Matsumoto bit his lips, visibly bothered. He totally messed up when he said that he wasn't the killer, didn't he ? He seriously didn't want to speak to that detective, he looked weird, but he hadn't the choice. If he wanted to go back home he had to cooperate.

« I heard from someone that a guy was dead. That's all. »

« And who is that someone ? »

Silence again. Of course Matsumoto wouldn't say it easily. Ninomiya got up, went up to Matsumoto and leaned on the chair.

« I won't ask a second time. »

His voice was as sharp as his eyes. The other man was paralyzed by Ninomiya's aura. He was feeling a mix of apprehension, anger and another feeling he couldn't quite grasp. His heart was pounding in his chest but not because of the fear, it was as if he was anticipating. He couldn't help but feel attracted to the danger that was emanating from this detective.

«A friend. »

Ninomiya stepped back a bit but without breaking eye contact.

«Who is that friend ? How did he know ? »

Matsumoto sighed. He didn't want to betray his friend but it looked like he had no other choice. He was trying to figure out a lie that would work but the detective must have seen through him because he grabbed him by the collar and with his menacing voice told him to speak the truth. Matsumoto felt a shiver run down his spine. He was a normal guy, with a normal job and a normal life but he loved danger. Maybe he wasn't understanding the situation well, but having a rather hot detective manhandling him was not as scary as it should be for Jun. He was even beginning to think it was pretty nice. Of course he was wondering what was wrong with him. A lot of times he thought he was twisted but he couldn't help it.

Seeing that Matsumoto was not talking Ninomiya sighed heavily. He didn't really want to do that because he knew it was not the right way to do but he couldn't help it. Matsumoto was hot, he was his type and if he didn't wanted to speak on his will then Ninomiya would force him.

« Why are you looking at me like that ? »

Matsumoto was caught off guard. He lowered his gaze, blushing. Was he this obvious ?

« Stand up. »

He did as he was told, then Ninomiya grabbed him and pulled him against the wall. His dark, menacing eyes locked with Matsumoto's, he got closer and closer until their faces were only inches apart. Matsumoto blushed again, he couldn't look at the detective in the eyes so he lowered his gaze to his lips. Bad idea. Unconsciously Matsumoto bit his lower lip. He did it earlier, Ninomiya noted.

« Are you nervous ? »

Ninomiya knew that Matsumoto had pride. He wouldn't admit his feelings so he wanted to have a little fun with him. Moreover Matsumoto didn't seem to be unaffected by the detective.

« Not that much. »

He tried to reply as casually as possible, but his slightly shaking voice betrayed him.

« Really ? »

Hearing Ninomiya's deep voice so close to him made him shudder, he couldn't help but grin a little. He was definitely a masochist. He was hoping that the detective would do something else, like close the gap between their lips for example. The tension between them was almost visible. Ninomiya wanted it as much as Matsumoto event hough they both knew it was wrong.

« So you won't talk ? » The detective whispered.

Matsumoto didn't reply, he just made eye contact again and smirked. Obviously doing it on purpose. That was all Ninomiya needed for his sadistic nature to awake. He kicked Matsumoto in the stomach to make him fall on his knees, coughing. Then he grabbed a handful of hair and tugged his head upward.

« I will have to punish you then. »

Matsumoto almost moaned hearing that. God that detective was so hot. He wanted to be punished by Ninomiya so much, he didn't care about anything anymore, he just wanted it so bad. He should be scared right ? In this situation anyone would be panicked but Matsumoto was not, he was excited and that was not normal. He didn't even know that Ninomiya guy but somehow he was attracted to him and he couldn't repress his unconscious desire to be dominated by him.

Ninomiya slapped him, so hard that he almost fell from the shock. But he liked it. Waiting for another slap to come Matsumoto whimpered as he was hit. Every time Ninomiya's hand touched his face he could feel his dick harden in his pants. Apparently he was not the only one enjoying it, the detective was smirking, his eyes dark with lust.

« You like to be dominated like a slut ? »

If it was that kind of questions then Matsumoto was eager to answer. He acquiesced out of breath. Then Ninomiya pulled him up and kissed him forcefully. He couldn't help but moan when he felt the detective's tongue on his lips. God he wanted that guy so much. He put his arms around Ninomiya's neck by instinct but the detective pulled away.

« Who said you could move ? I've not choice, I'll have to tie you. »

Matsumoto's heart skipped a beat, he gasped. He wanted to tell him how much he wanted this, how much he wanted to be tied up, slapped and spanked with toys up his ass. But of course he still had pride, he couldn't say all his kinky fantasies to a stranger.

Ninomiya took off his neck tie and restrained Matsumoto's hands in his back. Now he couldn't move his arms, he was at Ninomiya's mercy.

« So, who told you about the murder ? »

Matsumoto had almost forgotten about this, but right now was definitely not the time to be talking about this. Actually that was exactly what they should be talking about but Jun had other thoughts in mind. He didn't care about whoever the fuck died, he wanted to be fucked by that detective, that's all. He looked at Ninomiya with pleading eyes but of course the detective was standing still, waiting for an answer. That bastard did it on purpose. He realized that Matsumoto was attracted to him, aroused him to take advantage of it and make him speak. He hated to admit it but he really had no choice.

«A friend who was involved with some yakuzas before. »

« Good boy.»

He tone was sarcastic but Ninomiya kneeled in front of Matsumoto and kissed him once again, this time more gently. He moved his lips along his jaw line, reaching his neck and licking the sensitive skin. Matsumoto closed his eyes, enjoying the tingling sensation Ninomiya's tongue gave him but then the detective bit him, hard. Jun moaned loudly.

« What 's his name ? »

After hesitating Matsumoto finally spoke.

« Ohno Satoshi... »

Ninomiya looked pleased, he was grinning. He caught Matsumoto by the collar once again and made him sit roughly on the desk. He then slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Jun's expectation was at its peak, he was finally about to have what he wanted. Ninomiya checked him out with lust-filled eyes, apparently Matsumoto's body was at his liking. He caressed him softly, just enough to make him shiver and almost beg for more. But Ninomiya took something from his back pocket, Matsumoto couldn't see what it was but a rush of adrenaline ran through him. That detective was full of surprise. His smile quickly faded though, when he saw what the other man had in his hand. It was a pocket knife.

« wha... »

Matsumoto couldn't form coherent thoughts. He couldn't even say if he was scared or excited, maybe both. The only thing he was able to do is to stare at the shiny blade of the knife.

« Since you seem to be taking this case lightly I'll show you how it feels to have a knife on your skin. Don't worry I'll not hurt you. »

Ninomiya was enjoying himself more than he should have been. He couldn't deny that he was totally sadistic, he loved seeing the mix of fear and lust in Matsumoto's eyes. At first he didn't intend to go this far but Matsumoto was an interesting guy, he was enjoying himself as well so why stop now ?

The detective pressed the dull side the knife against Matsumoto's chest, drawing random patterns. The coldness of the object made him shiver. Then Ninomiya slowly went up to rub his nipples, making him gasp. But he didn't stop, he kept going up until the knife was on Matsumoto's throat, the detective's eyes were focused but lusty. He was enjoying the power he had on his « prey », he could kill him right now, or make him spill everything he knew or also abuse him in every way possible. He loved the feeling that control over people gave him, it made his heart pound terribly fast.

Matsumoto wanted to say something but he couldn't figure out what. All the things happening were quite crazy. He had never thought going to custody would lead to this, but he was not disappointed. He has had several boyfriends before but his sex life with them was not that satisfying. It wasn't bad but it wasn't extraordinary good neither. Strangely he had the feeling that with this detective things would get intense, just like he loved it. Sensing the cold metal against his throat made him squirm on the desk.

« Do you want me to stop ? »

« N-No... » Matsumoto whimpered.

Ninomiya smirked and kissed him sloppily while he moved the knife along the man's body. Distracted by the detective sucking on his tongue, Matsumoto didn't realize that the knife's blade had sunk into his skin. 

Drawing a perfect line with the knife, Ninomiya watched the drops of blood on Matsumoto's pale skin. It was somehow calming. He then leaned on and licked along the line, tasting the man's blood. Matsumoto moaned loudly, all the sensations making his dick twitch.

« Ninomiya-san... please »

« Tell me what you want. »

Matsumoto wiggled on the desk. His erection was obvious but the detective wanted to hear it. He wanted Matsumoto to abandon his pride and beg for it. He let his hands wander on Matsumoto's body, ghosting from his chest to his crotch.

« Please...More »

« Ask me properly or I won't do anything. »

Matsumoto bit his lips, he was almost at his limit. He had lost notion of time but he knew he had been sporting an erection for too long. Sighing he finally decided to talk, he was throwing his pride away for this man.

« Please fuck me. »

Ninomiya seemed pleased. He unbuttoned Matsumoto's pants and untied him, leaving him with just his boxer briefs on, his erection visible through the thin fabric. He then stepped back and looked at the man on his desk who was flushed but needy. Their eyes met and then the detective was all over Matsumoto's body. He was kissing him hungrily, his hands rubbing his clothed erection. The whimpers of the other man was making him wild.

« On your knees. »

Matsumoto did as he was told. He dropped on his knees in front of the detective who was taking his pants off. Of course Matsumoto knew what he has to do, he took the throbbing erection into his mouth. Ninomiya groaned and gripped Matsumoto's hair.

Matsumoto was quite confident in his skills, no man could resist his mouth. He, slowly at first, bobbed his head up and down, making slurping sounds. As much as he loved giving head Matsumoto wanted to be touched too but he knew he couldn't ask for it. He thought about touching himself discreetly but he didn't wanted Ninomiya to be mad at him and stop so he just focused on sucking the detective off.

Ninomiya gripped him harder, thrusting into the hot mouth. The detective was trying not to make too much sounds, but when Jun took him entirely without gagging, he couldn't repress a pleasured moan. For a second Ninomiya's mask seemed to drop. He had a rather shy look on his face but as soon as he saw Jun looking at him he returned to his usual self, dominant and sadistic. It was enough for Jun to catch that look though and he couldn't help but feel his heart jump. At first he was attracted to the detective because he loved to be dominated but now, after seeing a bit of the real Ninomiya, he wanted to know more about him. It was a little bit weird, he didn't know anything about this man, hell he was even arrested by him a while ago but here they were, ready to fuck on his desk. And now Jun was thinking that he would like to know more about the detective. He was seriously fucked up. Ninomiya's voice put an end to his thoughts.

« Enough. Take your pants off.»

Matsumoto did as he was told, taking off the last piece of clothing he had on him. His cock was so hard it slapped against his stomach. To be honest he was a little bit embarrassed to be naked like this in front of a detective, but when Ninomiya took his cock and pumped it slowly his hesitation disappeared. He moaned shamelessly as the pleasure built into his lower half, he was already close.

Then Ninomiya stopped. The other was about to protest but what he saw left him speechless. The detective had two of his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them. He looked flushed and rather cute, well...Maybe cute wasn't the appropriate word for a man who was apparently into knife or blood play. The cut on Matsumoto's abdomen had already dried, licked clean by Ninomiya. It wasn't that deep but it had frightened him anyway.

« Bend over the desk and spread your legs.»

The detective's voice had slightly changed, it was as if he was trying to be cold but failed to conceal all of his feelings. Maybe it was because he was turned on but Matsumoto wanted to believe that the detective was beginning to open up to him.

He bent over just as Ninomiya wanted him to and closed his eyes as a finger entered him. He had been waiting for this for so long, he liked being teased but Ninomiya was almost too much for him.He couldn't help but whimper when he felt a second finger being pushed inside, deliciously stretching him. But soon the feeling was gone. He heard the sounds of a condom being torn open and then he was feeling the tip of Ninomiya's cock against his hole. 

The detective pushed inside slowly, groaning a little. Feeling Matsumoto’s hotness all around him almost made him crazy. He hated himself for it but his feelings towards the other has changed. He was beginning to appreciate the other and he couldn’t keep up with his cold and heartless character.

« Ninomiya-san faster… »

« Hmm ? I didn’t hear you. »

Matsumoto bit his lower lips to prevent moaning in frustration and pleasure. Of course that sadistic detective would make him beg, he already did earlier. 

« Faster please. »

« That’s not a sentence. »

Matsumoto wanted to see how far he could go before Ninomiya lost his patience but right now he couldn’t wait any longer, he wanted to cum. 

« Please Ninomiya-san fuck me hard ! »

He had almost shouted in despair. It seemed to work because the detective gripped his hips harder and pounded into his body, making him whine loudly.   
They were both panting and moaning as Ninomiya kept hitting Matsumoto’s prostate with each thrust. He was feeling his orgasm building in his lower belly as the waves of pleasure hit him. Then Ninomiya’s hand went to his dick, pumping it in rhythm with the thrusts. Matsumoto was a moaning mess, he was shaking and sweating. 

« Nino..Ninomiya-san… ! »

The next thing he knew is that he was coming all over the desk and the floor, shaking violently. It took a few more thrusts for the other to come as well. 

 

9th of september, 11:39pm.

The two men were sitting on the floor, still exhausted. It had been intense, just like Matsumoto had thought. They weren’t talking and even though Jun wanted to tell Ninomiya how fantastic it was, he was too shy to do so.

Now Matsumoto was sure, he wanted to see the detective again, he wouldn’t be able to forget an amazing fuck like this one, therefor Ninomiya was intriguing. He had seen a bit of his true personality and he was curious to know why the detective had to play a character like this. He couldn’t say he was in love with Ninomiya but he was attracted, he might fall in love with him if they keep seeing each other. He hoped they would, but for this he had to ask. 

He looked at Ninomiya who was spacing out. He cleared his throat and asked him if they could see each other again. His heart was beating incredibly fast, he was nervous. What if the detective rejected him ? Matsumoto was sure he wouldn’t be able to forget him.

« Ok. Next saturday, 2pm at the café in front of the station. »

Matsumoto looked at the other man with big eyes. Did he really agree to see him again ? He smiled trying to ignore the butterflies in his belly.

« It’s late, you should go home. »

Ninomiya’s voice was soft and gentle. The detective was small and when he didn’t try to be scary he was quite the cute type. Matsumoto liked that kind of gap in people.

« Are you listening ? »

« A-ah sorry, yes I’ll go home now… Hum…Can I have your phone number ? »

Maybe it was a bit fast but he wanted to have it. What if something came up and they weren’t able to meet saturday ?   
Ninomiya took a piece of paper from his desk, scribbled numbers and gave it to the other. He wasn’t against the idea of seeing this man again, he was hot yet cute and he seemed trustworthy. The detective checked his clothes one last time and opened the door, ready to leave. 

« I still have work to do… »

Jun stepped out of the room and smiled at the detective, understanding the message.

« See you saturday then. »


End file.
